beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Tobio Oike
is a character in the Metal Fight Beyblade Anime and Manga. Appearance Tobio (also known as Captain Capri) has a yellow Afro which he doesn't want being messed with, he is always combing it. He also wears a long black and white coat with black trousers underneath. He's usually sucking a blue lollipop. Personality ﻿ Tobio does not let his target out of his sights until he claims victory. His personality is matched to that of a soldier, and when he assigns himself to a mission he will not fail (at least that's what he thinks).﻿ He is one of those bladers who never lose a target. History Synopsis Anime Tobio believes he is a sniper, as he always acts as if he is really shooting a gun. When he wins a match, he says "Mission accomplished", or "Mission failed" when he loses. He always calculates his shots and angles. Tobio also seems to want to rid the streets of some of the bullies, which is why he tracked Kyoya down. As soon as he notices that his plans go wrong (or are ignored, in Kyoya's case), he easily gets ticked off and tries to find another plan of action. He is usually very feared among street beybladers. He goes by the name "Captain Capri". However, for some reason, he always likes sucking on a blue lollipop while executing his plans, which does give him a slightly childish side. He is also very bothered if his Afro is messed up in any way. After his defeat to Ryuga with Ryutaro, he joined Dark Nebula due to Ryuga's commands. Manga Beyblades Capricorne 100 HFhttp://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Capricorne_100HF 100HF: is Tobio's first bey in the manga only Storm Capricorn M145Q: is Tobio's second bey in the manga and first in the anime. Beast/Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Tobio's Beyblade. :Spin Screw Driver: Tobio's finishing move is Tobio first used this attack on Episode 25 (anime) :Flame Burner: Tobio's special move is Tobio first used this attack on Episode 25 (anime) :Sniper Shot: Tobio order his bey like a sniper and his goes with full speed and attack the other bey and come : back. Gallery Metal Fusion TobioCandy.jpg|Tobio's candy Fate3.jpg 3_10.jpg|Tobio Holding Capricorn menacingly. Storm00.jpg tobio00.jpg tobio01.jpg tobio03.jpg tobio05.jpg amigo00.jpg Metal Masters TV3.jpg|Tobio in Metal Masters 4D Tobio8.PNG Tobio.PNG Tobio3.PNG Tobio2.PNG Tobio4.PNG Tobio5.PNG Tobio6.PNG Tobio7.PNG Tobio10.PNG Tobio11.PNG Tobio12.PNG Tobio14.PNG Tobio15.PNG Tobio16.PNG Tobio17.PNG Tobio18.PNG Trivia *Tobio is there in Naruto too. *Unlike most bladers to balance their beys, Tobio uses an Angle Compass to determine the proper angle to launch his Capricorn . *Tobio launches from a prone position, exactly like a sniper would in real life. *He is listed as one of Japan's top 20 bladers. *Like Gingka,he now uses a 3-Segment Launcher with a LED Sight connected. *Tobio later on replaces his Angle Compass with an LED Sight because he can angle it more easy. Quotes *''"You have ruined my hair!" -'' When Kyoya launched his Leone at him at cut a bit of his hair then walked away. *"''Mission Accomplished/Failed" - ''When he wins/loses to someone respectively. References Navigation {| align="center" style="background: #FAFFF4; border: 2px solid #8888AA; width: 100%; Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Dark Nebula Category:Beybladers Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Former Villians